


A Strange Conversation

by Healy



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antimony Carver and a random boy have a strange conversation. Set after The Tree but before Meetings and Re-Meetings.</p><p>(Original prompt by tigriswolf.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



Hugo still couldn't figure out what the deal was with that Annie girl. She hung around with those Foley kids, including a really odd guy who was inky black all over (maybe he screwed up that "test" everyone talked about), and she seemed to come and go to the forest as she pleased. Most of all was this sense of... "otherness" that seemed to cling to her, though Hugo couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was that made her feel so strange. He tried asking on of her friends about it, Kate or Kat or something, but she just blew him off.

"Jeez, dude, she's just another student here, same as everyone else," she said, more than a little angry. "If you're so curious about her, you can ask her yourself."

So Hugo waited, and waited, and waited, until he could finally gather enough courage to speak to Annie. It wasn't that she was intimidating, exactly, so much as he was afraid that she would find it insulting to be asked why she was so strange. He finally got his chance (a little before the building fell, he remembered later) when he spotted her walking to... wherever it was she lived.

"Hey! Annie!" he called out to her.

She turned, and for a moment Hugo regretted trying to talk with her. "Hello. Do I know who you are?"

"Probably not," he said. "We're in the same year, but I'm from Thornhill."

"Oh? Then how do you know my name?" asked Annie, who was staring at Hugo rather uncomfortably.

"Oh, I see you when you go out to..." Here Hugo checked himself. Was he supposed to know about her comings and goings to the forest? He knew she held some kind of title there, but he wasn't sure if that was supposed to be common knowledge. "Um, the park," he added hastily.

Annie smiled, ever so slightly. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, um..." It was then that Hugo noticed something was different about Annie. He couldn't put his finger on why, but she felt... less strange, more muted, more silent. "Did you get a haircut?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," Annie said curtly. "Do you have another question for me, or may I go?"

"Uh, not really," Hugo lied. "Just wanted to say 'hi'."

"Thank you. Don't waste any more of my time." With that, she left, and Hugo was still confused, still wondering.

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was "any supernatural or sci fi fandom set during high school, author's choice, outsider pov on the protagonists", posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/660892.html?thread=88456092#t88456092). Special thanks to tigriswolf for the prompt.


End file.
